When the Gods Interfere
by Adrienne Valentine
Summary: An AU story, slightly self-insert style. Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think. Genre is mainly humor. Rated T for later on. Co-authored with TetsuyaTsu. Mostly for fun.
1. Petitioning Ao

**When The Gods Interfere**

By Adrienne Valentine & TetsuyaTsuki

Prolouge

By Adrienne Valentine

Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think.

Disclaimer: Tania belongs to Adrienne, Sofia belongs to Tetsuya. All else belongs to all those people who made the game.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

On with the Prolouge. The re-done one!

* * *

In the great and empty halls, off to the side in the dusty endless Library stood two Gods. One was indescrible. Male, but nether handsome nor ugly, fair nor dark-skinned, blonde haired or black haired. He was very plain and very magnificent. Anyone who saw him would easily be able to tell he was a god, but which would be a harder question to answer. He didn't look like any of the known dieties and he had no true discerning marks to identify him by either. Save for the book he was reading. Or, more accurately, trying to read. Before him stood a beautiful woman with pale skin and full red hair. She was pouting a little at the man, her well shaped figure barely covered by a thing layer of cloth, her arms crossed across her chest. The man sighed and looked up.

"Yes, Sune, what is it?" The male god asked, looking up at the woman.

"I know you recieved my request, Lord Ao." She said in her silky voice.

"Yes, and I am wondering why you wish these two to be sent to Abeir Toril?" He asked, his voice both deep and light.

"I believe they would benefit better from being sent there than remaining at their home. And that the ones I wish to send them to will also benefit."

Ao frowned slightly at the request of the goddess Sune. It was not a request he was used to, he did not enjoy mixing the realms beyond the control of the lower Gods, it often did not end well, with those who were transplated often ended up dead. The children from the realms of magic lost their magic and found they skills were mostly useless, while they from the realms without magic did not know how to fight against this new danger. There had been attempts in the past, near all the children had died in their simple attempt to survive, a handful had survived their transplants, and only one had managed to find true happiness with the new situation. It require careful selection, perfect timing and adaptiblity on the part of those who were to learn to adapt. He knew why the goddess wished for it; her portfolio being love and passion, it was easy to see why she would enjoy the thought of bringing some children from another reality so they could find love.

He looked down at her and inquired of her, "So tell me, who are these mortals you wish to bring over into Abeir-Toril?"

The red haired goddess smiled, knowing that she was winning the overlord over. He had granted such requests before, she knew. It happened rarely, as he prefered to stay out of the lives of the mortals, but her well detailed request that she had sent him had been extensive, and he knew that it was possibly beneficial as she believed. It would take some more care as well, and she had included that as well, including and saying that they would be given abilities. Not immediately, and they would have to find it themselves. They would not be especially skilled, but enough so they could get by. Their skills from their world transforming into skills suitable for the world they would be going into.

"One calls herself Tania, while the other is known as Sofia." She answered with a smile.

"I shall think more on it, and tell you of my decision when I reach it." He told her. She nodded and bowed slightly before leaving.


	2. Vicious Beast

**When The Gods Interfere**

By Adrienne Valentine & TetsuyaTsuki

Chapter 1: Vicious Beasts

By TetsuyaTsuki

Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think.

A/N: The characters are Tania and Sofia, you will get to know them. We now have a genre! All chapters will be in first person unless it's a special case, it will be switching off from Sofia (this chapter) to Tania (next chapter). Sorry if this confuses anybody. The chapters in which Sofia is narrating are written by her owner, and the same goes with Tania. See below for owners.

Disclaimer: Tania belongs to Adrienne, Sofia belongs to Tetsuya. All else belongs to all those people who made the game.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. First I was in my bed, trying to sleep, so I could wake up early in the morning, but, instead of waking up in my bedroom, I woke up in a middle of a **forest** at **night**!! Simply outrageous! 

I looked everywhere in the hope of finding someone that could help me, but no use, that's what happens to girls that are walking barefoot, only wearing a baby-blue pajama with bunnies printed on it, in the woods. I am so going to kill the person who made this prank on me… I bet it was my stupid brother. Damn it Carlos!

"Well, no use in ranting here, I better find the exit of this forsaken place…"

Then again, maybe I was dreaming, I couldn't discard that possibility, but then again this was **too** realistic to be a dream… Even a nightmare…

Since I was out of options, I stopped walking, and looked up in the search of another option.

And the first one to slip into my mind during this brief moment of evaluation was: Am I dead?

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" – whenever I hear someone screaming near me, I have the tendency to scream back, and I also to close my eyes.

"AHHhh"

"AHhhh" – the first scream was getting lower, but it was still a scream, and damn, it scared me the first time, as well the second

"Sofia?" – now that's something I wouldn't quite think about happening

I opened my eyes and saw Tania.

Lavender eyes and long black hair tied in a braid, dressing a black tank top, and red silk bottoms.

Yes, it was her… Or someone that looked like her and knew my name.

"Tania! Care to inform me of our location?" – maybe she was the one who made this… then again, maybe not.

"Why so formal?"

"When I wake up I have the tendency of speaking in a formal way…" – and that was annoying, especially when you want to make fun of your younger brother, but only decent words come out of your mouth. – "Back to my question, where are we?"

"In the middle of a forest."

"Thank you for clearing all my doubts Tania, really, what would I do without you here to say that."

"You would probably be being killed by wolves right now."

And after that brief argument we decided that arguing wouldn't get us anywhere.

Unfortunately. Because if it did, I would be sleeping in my bed by now.

We started walking through the forest, trying to find a way out, but no use! This was a freaking labyrinth… I like the ones at the amusement parks better, at least there is always someone to help if you get lost.

"I'm tired of walking…" – I finally said while trying to find a spot to sit for a while.

"That makes two of us." – Tania sat near a tree that had no leaves, while I sat in the middle of the way.

"Could it be that we are being hunted by a psychopath killer that kidnapped us during the night without our family noticing?"

"Possible..."

"And I always though I would be an arrogant old lady by the day I died" – I sighed.

"We better keep walking, never know when that psychopath or even vicious beasts may appear and tear us apart."

I agreed with Tania so we got up, and we kept walking for a** long** time. So long that I started to feel sleepy. Very sleepy, and that made close my eyes while walking. And then I went against trees.

Just perfect.

"I see lights up ahead!" – and those were the words that made me wake up.

I looked everywhere, and then I called myself stupid, and moved my eyes to the direction Tania was pointing.

And how it made me happy to know she was right.

We started running in the direction of the light, which was from an enormous city. And we entered the same, we were shocked.

"Is it just me…" – I heard Tania asking – "Or are we in… Neverwinter?!"

"I knew I was dead…" – was the only thing that I was able to say.

"Excuse me, is this the city of Neverwinter?" – I was too shocked to notice that Tania asked someone if this was the city we though it was.

"Of course it is, what kind of silly question is that young lady?"

"Am I supposed to be happy or sad?" – I managed to say after the man walked away.

"I have no idea…"

"We are in Neverwinter… This prank is just awesome…"

"You bet it is!"

For the first time of my life I was both shocked in a bad and good way, and happy. I mean, it's not everyday that we wake up in the middle of a forest, and then you get to Neverwinter, a city you only wished that existed.

"What do we do now?" – I asked Tania.

"Look for new clothes?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And as I started walking through the city, a though slipped into my mind. And since I had no answer for this one, I decided to question Tania about it.

"And how are we supposed to get new clothes?"


	3. Sugar Daddy

**When The Gods Interfere**

By Adrienne Valentine & TetsuyaTsuki

Chapter 2: Sugar Daddy

By Adrienne Valentine

Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think.

A/N: The characters are Tania and Sofia, you will get to know them. We now have a genre! All chapters will be in first person unless it's a special case, it will be switching off from Sofia (next chapter) to Tania (this chapter). Sorry if this confuses anybody. The chapters in which Sofia is narrating are written by her owner, and the same goes with Tania. See below for owners.

Disclaimer: Tania belongs to Adrienne, Sofia belongs to Tetsuya. All else belongs to all those people who made the game.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

* * *

I looked at Sofia, she was right, we needed something to wear besides out pajamas if we were really in Neverwinter, no matter how comfortable they were. I looked around at the people, going about their day, gossiping about something or another.

"I guess some of these people might be easy to steal from, but I'm not entirely sure..." I shrugged, "Or we could try to spange here, though I'm not sure how well **that** would work."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to steal right now, considering we stand out." Sofia told me, "And it's night time. We'll have _great_ luck spanging right now."

I yawned and looked around as we walked around, trying to at least figure out where we were. No ships, so we weren't at the docks, and it didn't look like the Black Lake District, it wasn't nice enough and there was no lake. Not Beggar's Nest, it looked nicer than that. And not the Peninsula because again, there was no water, so there was only one option: The merchant district. She was right, there would be a problem spanging at night in a place where they probably didn't care anyways. We were in trouble. It was in the middle of the night, we had no blankets or anything and who knows who might try to do something to us if we tried to sleep outside.

"We should find a place to sleep for the night." I suggested, hoping she would have any ideas.

"Well, we could try the temple? They'd be the most likely to let people sleep there for free."

"Alright then, let's find a temple!" I said, starting to walk forward in a very determined manner when I noticed Sofia had stopped.

I looked back at her and noticed her standing and looking at a building... A temple, actually. I chuckled, slightly embarressed. Why did there have to be a temple right there? I nodded at her anyways and followed her towards it. I wasn't going to admit I hadn't seen it. I hadn't been that obvious anyways. I don't think so at least, considering she hadn't been looking at me. Either way, we still found a temple and as we walked up, it was obvious it was open. We stood in front of the door, I was unsure if we should simply go in or knock. I wasn't one to visit religious places often, so I really had no idea. I looked at Sofia, she just shrugged and did both. She knocked then opened the door slowly, peeking her head in.

"Hello?" She called out, I had to stand on my tip toes to see past her into the temple. Someone was approaching, a man in robes, so I pushed the door open a bit more so I could actually see.

"May I help you ladies?" The older man asked.

"We were wondering if we could perhaps stay the night here? We were robbed on our way here and we have no money for an inn." I told him, putting on my best damsel in distress act.

"Oh dear, come right in, come right in ladies." Hook, line and sinker.

We followed him as he showed us some rooms for travelers and left us there. He hadn't even really asked any questions. Which made it perfect. Church types weren't going to turn us away. I wouldn't want to test my luck too far on this whole thing. Besides, if we were really still in Neverwinter in the morning then we'd have to see when and if there was anything or more exactly, anyone interesting. I grinned at the thought, then quickly put back the damsel act back up when the priest came back in with a pile of things.

"We brought you some things to wear."

I nodded and took the tings from the priest, setting them down before lying down and falling asleep. When I woke up the next day, Sofia was already awake and dressed. They weren't that bad of clothes for being from a church. We looked poor, but not like prostitutes. I grinned and got dressed myself as we made our way out of the temple, personally having taken a few nearly unnoticeable things. We had nothing, after all.

We had been wandering around, trying to find out anything we could. From what we could gather, it was right before the Shadow War. Whoever was going to end up as the Knight Captain hadn't arrived yet, but Blacklake had closed that night. Meaning it would be soon, and we should head to the Sunken Flagon. That's when the creep started following us. He was a fat, old, balding man. I told Sofia and we both were making sure not to go to the Dock district, going in and out of stores, trying to lose him. It wasn't working and I was getting paranoid. It was annoying to see the man following us. I growled to myself a little.

I had wanted to head over to some of the stores and sneak a few items off, hoping no one would notice, but that was impossible with the creepy guy following us. So I held out a hand to Sofia to tell her to stop and turned around to face the guy following us and sent him a flat look, trying to get across to him to either come over and say his peace or leave us be. I grinned when I noticed him jump a little bit before hustling over to us.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you two were." He said in what he must have believed was a charming voice.

Sofia rolled her eyes and turned away a little bit, clearly not amused. I, however, had an idea.

"In these ratty old clothes?" I answered him, pretending to be shy. "We were mugged on out travels and have been forced to wear these ratty things until we can gain access to the Blacklake District. My cousin lives there, you see, and we were coming to visit him."

I could see the gears in his head working, and then the lustful thoughts forming in his head. Exactly. It was going according to plan. I glanced over at Sofia and grinned a little bit. She noticed it as well and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, sweet maidens, I can get you some things and some proper lodgings until the gates open again." He told us.

* * *

Finally an update! I know. I've been so busy with life and everything, that this fanfic slipped my mind for a time. Luckily hadn't deleted it yet. Anyways, enjoy!


	4. A Little Gained, A Little Lost

**When The Gods Interfere**

By Adrienne Valentine & TetsuyaTsuki

Chapter 3: A Little Gained, A Little Lost

By TetsuyaTsuki

Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think.

A/N: The characters are Tania and Sofia, you will get to know them. We now have a genre! All chapters will be in first person unless it's a special case, it will be switching off from Sofia to Tania. Sorry if this confuses anybody. The chapters in which Sofia is narrating are written by her owner, and the same goes with Tania. See below for owners.

Disclaimer: Tania belongs to Adrienne, Sofia belongs to Tetsuya. All else belongs to all those people who made the game.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

The Genre is Humor, mostly, this is for fun, after all. :-) Though there is some Romance.

This chapter is in the POV of: Sofia

* * *

I couldn't deny the utility this _thing_ (yes I think I can call him that) could have, so I agreed with Tania's idea.

We started walking trying to find some good clothing store, and it didn't take us a long time before it.

"This looks like a nice store, don't you agree Sofia?"

My eyes glanced over the window that was showing a beautiful red and white dress.

My head instantly nodded affirmatively, and in an instant Tania grabbed my wrist and entered the store, with the man (I still haven't caught his name) behind, with a really large, weird smile in his face. Inside it there where six mannequins, with a different outfit, for probably, different occasions.

"So, my darlings tell me what caught your precious eyes, and I shall buy it for you in a second."

Tania wasted no time, and quickly paced the store grabbing a couple of outfits to her liking, and I decided to look before instead.

"Do you need help?"

The voice almost gave me an heart attack. I looked behind me and saw a beautiful blond elf, with emerald eyes looking at me with a perfect smile, while crossing her hands on top of her green dress.

I always admired shopkeepers and their ability to make the perfect fake smile… Everyone knows when I'm making a fake smile, why can't mine be so authentic has hers?

"Yes, I could use some help." – I said, trying to sound politely – "I'm looking for a dress, a good one mind you, cute and comfortable at the same time, nothing too sassy."

"Sure, could you follow me please?"

She quickly started walking towards the part of the store, near the balcony and pulled three dresses.

One of them was too horrible to gaze upon, the other was a little too sassy for my tastes (if you think a cleavage that goes 'till you belly button it's decent, that's fine with you), but the last one was love at first sight.

Its colour was baby blue, with some hints of white flowers, and it wasn't very long, reaching just a little bit below the knees.

But when the elf announced the price, I really though my ears would start bleeding.

"That's not expensive" – Tania said behind me – "At least nor nearly as mine."

"You have any idea how…" – I started shouting, turning around to look at her.

My eyes widened when I saw what she was dressing. It was sort of a belly dancer outfit, in black, with some silver trinkets.

"Looks good on you."

"I know." – she smirked

"So, will that person you so kindly picked, pay for our stuff?"

"Yes." – Tania replied in an instant

"And you know that he will be a pain in the ass, right?"

"Yes."

"So, care to inform me how the hell are we going to get rid of him?" – I finally asked

"I still haven't come up with that yet."

"Well you better come."

"Why only me? We're a two-person team."

"Well maybe because… Well I don't know, enlighten me Tania."

"We could say to him that we're going somewhere, and he could wait for us." – she started – "And what we really do is go to the Sunken Flagon."

I thought it was a very poor idea, but even I couldn't come up with a better one, so we decided to stick to that plan. As soon as we finished our clothing shopping, after we got at least up to five different dresses, we decided to do it.

"So, Dilbert, we're just going over there for a moment, would you mind to wait for us?" – Tania spoke, in a seductive voice.

"No, of course not my beautiful maids, I'll wait for you until the end of my days." – he said, with his eyes shining – "But if you mind me asking, what are you going to do."

"Girly stuff." – I replied instantly

"Yes, but don't worry, we'll be back."

We started walking in the direction of the temple, trying to be discreet while asking people in which direction the Docks District was. It seems it was Southwest.

"So his name was Dilbert." – I questioned Tania, trying not to laugh – "I feel sorry for him."

"Yes, poor guy."

**--**

Our eyes looked at the Inn from every possible angle. It really existed, it was there, in front of us, we could reach it, touch it when we wanted.

And we were afraid of entering. At least I was.

"After you." – I trembled while talking

"No, after you."

"Okay at the same time." – I muttered – "Let's count 'till three, shall we?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" – We both shouted and opened the door to the _famous_ Inn.


	5. A Small Tousle

**When The Gods Interfere**

By Adrienne Valentine & TetsuyaTsuki

Chapter 4: A Small Tousle

By Adrienne Valentine

Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think.

A/N: The characters are Tania and Sofia, you will get to know them. We now have a genre! All chapters will be in first person unless it's a special case, it will be switching off from Sofia to Tania. Sorry if this confuses anybody. The chapters in which Sofia is narrating are written by her owner, and the same goes with Tania. See below for owners.

Disclaimer: Tania belongs to Adrienne, Sofia belongs to Tetsuya. All else belongs to all those people who made the game.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

The Genre is Humor, mostly, this is for fun, after all. :-) Though there is some Romance.

This chapter is in the POV of: Tania

* * *

As we walked through the doors, I almost made a fool of myself. I wanted to squeal in excitement. Of course, that would simply look ridiculous, so I chose not to, instead maintaining a measure of calm and examining the inn. I looked over at Sofia and grinned a little bit, trying not to look too excited. I could tell that she was excited as well, not to mention in a little awe. I mean, how could we not be? We didn't think this place even existed, much less that we'd actually be here until now. Seriously, we'd be crazy to not be excited. I mean, there was everyone there. Well, except whoever was the Knight Captain, Khelgar, Neeshka and Elanee, of course. I wonder when they'll be arriving, since we did come right after the Black Lake district closed.

I noticed Duncan looking at us like the lecher he was and couldn't help but chuckle as we stepped forward, out of the way of the door. I lead the way straight to the bar, making sure to glance at Bishop to get a better look at him. He was very attractive, needless to say. I mean, I had assumed as much because the 'game' had showed him as such, but it had been a game, while this was in real life. I wasn't surprised to find that as soon as I looked over at him, he was looking over at me. I choose to ignore him and look away, especially since I had wanted to just walk over there and that would be hardly appropriate. Not that he would really care.

I hadn't even noticed that Duncan was talking to us, and that him and Sofia were looking at me as if waiting for a reply. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I hadn't been interested instead of having been staring at a certain ranger across the bar. I liked my eye candy as well as the next girl, thank you very much. So when Duncan did speak again, I was not actually very interested, though I did make sure to listen. "Your friend said you were looking for lodgings?" He asked and I nodded. Sadly, that wasn't all. "She said ye had the payment." Turns out I missed a fair bit of the conversation. I glared at her and she smiled innocently back. I reached down into my top and pulled out a small coin purse I had nicked off of one of the people we had passed by on our way here. It wasn't big or very full, mind, but I figured it would have enough and handed him the coins.

"That should cover us, I believe." I said to him, eager to shoo him away. I was avoiding using slang because I didn't want to sound out of place. After all, everyone was speaking properly and everything, if I suddenly turned around and started using all these weird words and phrases, they might suspect something- and I didn't want to have to deal with having to explain that we- quite literally, came from another world somehow, not of our own accord, where all this is a video game.

"Ay, 'nd what would ye ladies like to drink?" He probably hoped to get us drunk, no doubt. He had always been proper to the Knight Captain when I played a girl, but then again, she had been family. He had shown Shandra an undue amount of interest. I might have just been forcing my opinion of him to ruin any possible new impression I might get, but I didn't really care too much.

"Whatever tastes bests." Was my answer, while Sofia ordered "An Ale."

When our drinks came to us, we made slow work of them, wanting to see if the not yet famous Knight Captain was going to grace us with his presence tonight. We were out of luck, as it happened, because it turned out that no dwarves, tieflings or elves accompanied any by themselves today, much less together. Only humans and someone who looked like he had a bit of orc in him. Unfortunately it had been that man that had decided to walk over to us and try to bed us. He had been very persistent too. So after the third time of him wandering over and trying to flirt with us, I had had it, and it was easy to tell that Sofia had had enough as well.

"Why don't you just leave us be and find yourself a brothel?" Sofia asked him, loud enough for a few of the nearby patrons to hear, even over all the chatter. I took that moment to add my own piece.

"Or will none of them take you?" Sofia and I both chuckled at this and he seemed to become angry at this. Angry, and drunk.

And part Orc. Needless to say, it hadn't been the wisest choice to antagonize him, which would have been obvious if we had taken one look at Duncan. What was amusing, was the look on the Ranger's face. He seemed to believe us mad, but he also looked amused. Even when the big stupid oaf went to throw a punch at me. I'm not going to say he isn't the biggest guy who's taken a swing at me, because he is, but he was extremely drunk, as he had come in here already drunk, and even with a higher constitution than a normal human, he was slow. Maybe if he hadn't been drunk I would've had problems, but he was, so it wasn't too hard to dodge his fist.

"Little Witch!" He cried out. Sofia laughed again at him, he growled and took the chance to swing at her. She also dodged him, and once again, I was very glad that he was very drunk. We stood there fuming after he had realized that he had missed us both. Sal, I could see, as well as Duncan, were getting ready to jump in and kick him out if he tried anything else. Unfortunately, while I had noticed them he had actually, surprisingly, done something intelligent. He had noticed my braid and grabbed it, moving quicker than I had anticipated and pulled me hard, leading me to fall on my bum on the tavern floor. I started to say something when he yanked me up and towards him. I growled. I didn't notice anyone else behind him.

Until, that is, the man fell to the floor. I disentangled my hair from his hand and looked up at who my rescuer was. Sofia. I grinned at her. From the looks of it, she had grabbed Sal's cudgel and had hit him on the head. Hard. More than once, from the looks of it even. I dusted myself off and looked at Duncan to see if he might kick us out for causing it, but he just shrugged and him and Sal dragged the man out of the bar. It had actually been a bit funny, really. And it seemed like we weren't the only one who thought so. I glanced over at Bishop as the two barmen came back in and he looked amused and smirked at me. I gave him a little wink before turning back to my friend.

It got late and we decided to turn in, asking Duncan to show us to our rooms and going to sleep. It wasn't until tomorrow that things got interesting.

* * *


	6. Dalliances and Future Knights

**When The Gods Interfere**

By Adrienne Valentine & TetsuyaTsuki

Chapter 5: Dalliances and Future Knights

By TetsuyaTsuki

Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think.

A/N: The characters are Tania and Sofia, you will get to know them. We now have a genre! All chapters will be in first person unless it's a special case, it will be switching off from Sofia to Tania. Sorry if this confuses anybody. The chapters in which Sofia is narrating are written by her owner, and the same goes with Tania. See below for owners.

Disclaimer: Tania belongs to Adrienne, Sofia belongs to Tetsuya. All else belongs to all those people who made the game.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

The Genre is Humor, mostly, this is for fun, after all. :-) Though there is some Romance.

This chapter is in the POV of: Sofia

* * *

When the morning finally came, I was relieved, and sleepy. Very sleepy.  
I got up and rubbed my eyes, gazing upon the window, watching the light emitted by the early sun, while it burned my sensitive eyes.  
I think Lathander really hates me.

"Another sunny day…" – I stated – "And I couldn't sleep at all… Fantastic."  
"Stop with the complaining."

When I heard Tania's voice I jumped, I didn't though she was awake. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself and turned my eyes in her direction.

"Says the one that slept like a rock." – I sarcastically added  
"And am I the one to blame for your insomnia?"  
"No, but, you know how I am when I sleep in a new place for the first time."  
"You can't sleep at all for the first night."  
"Yeah."  
"Sucks to be you then."

I sighed and sat on the bed once more, putting the pillow on top of my head to block the sunlight from reaching my eyes.

"I wonder if they'll appear today…" – I said.  
"Maybe they have already came, and gone to do a mission…"  
"I am really curious, will the knight-captain be a male or a female? I hope it's male."  
"I don't care much, I have Bishop to gaze upon." – she chuckled  
"I don't know… Bishop is too evil, and on the other hand, Casavir is too good."  
"Evil, sexy and unpredictable boys are the best, as long as they don't kill you."  
"Besides, paladins are scary, I have read this article that said…"

I was cut by a big and loud sound coming from the main room. Tania got up in a rush and looked at me with her eyes widened from the shock. I too was scared, and couldn't think about the reason of the huge sound, so we decided to get quickly dressed and run to the room.  
When we got there we had to fight this huge urge to jump around a squeal. They were there, they had arrived, and we discovered the reason behind the sound: Sand was checking the shards.

"Oh my God… Look at the Knight-captain!" – I heard Tania whispering  
"I thought you had Bishop to gaze upon." – I remarked, also in a whispering tone  
"Does that mean I can't look at other guys and find them attractive?"  
"Yes."  
"Go eat lizards… Although Bishop is still hotter."  
"If I had to pick between Bishop and Casavir, I would pick Nevalle"  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"Am I supposed to say things with sense?"  
"No."  
"Thank you."  
"But, why Nevalle?"  
"Because he's not Bishop-evil, and neither Casavir-good."  
"But he's Nasher's lapdog."  
"A hot one, and I bet he doesn't have a thing in his head saying that sex is evil, like Casavir has." – I said, trying not to laugh – "Besides, he's loyal, unlike him."  
"I'm not commenting that, and stop pointing in Bishop's direction!" – Tania said, trying not to burst into laughter.  
"Now let me see that soon-to-be Knight-Captain."

I took my eyes away from Sand, and gazed upon the Knight-captain, and I almost had a heart attack.  
He was gorgeous: Dark blond hair, with a few curls with a fascinating pair of light-green eyes. He was athletic, and luckily not a muscle monster. He wore rogue armor, showing off signs of battles during his journey till Neverwinter docks.  
I think I was able to gaze at him without drooling, what an achievement.

"God, what a vision." – I said, hoping that I wasn't drooling while I said that.  
"I can't hear them from here, how about we sit and order something?"  
"Are you crazy?!" – when these words came out of my mouth I had to cover it with my hands due to the fact that I almost screamed – "We can't! If we go, I'll make strange noises and weird smiles, besides, I'm sleepy, and I can't sleep!"  
"And? I'm also nervous, but as long as we don't talk in this moment, we won't do anything out of the ordinary."  
"Okay, no talking." – I took a deep breath – "Okay."

We started walking to the nearest table near the nearest table near them. I know it's weird, but we needed to listen to the conversation, and we couldn't be suspicious or they would notice.  
The closer we got, the better we listened to the conversation, and I could tell they were already deciding on a way to get to the Blacklake district. Actually, the moment we sat down they we're already talking about Moire's gang.

"Well, she's got thugs all over the docks, but finding one who can get you to her…"  
"There's Caleb!" – I muttered, a little bit louder than I predicted.

And I've done something I shouldn't have. Now Sand, Duncan, and the mysterious soon-to-be Knight-captain were looking at our table with questioning look on their faces. I tried to run away from those, but when I looked at Tania's face, and saw her expression, the one I like to call 'I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-for-that', I decided the ones they had were better.

"Caleb… maybe, but I don't trust that harbor rat to give you a fair deal, and the price'll be steep in bodies or coin, he doesn't like being the only one with blood on his hands." – Duncan pondered.  
"Still the chances are simply talking to Caleb will make you want to kill him, so it seems a clear win… To me." – Sand added – "If you do speak to him, though, be sure to do it downwind."  
"So… Joining the Watch, upholding the law, or descending into crime?" – his voice was deep, and it reminded me of a character from another video game I played, although I couldn't see which one.  
"That's pretty much it." – Duncan said  
"I think I'll visit that Caleb guy, since that beautiful lady over there recommended it."

I flinched when he said that, concluding it with a wink in my direction. I looked everywhere, hoping he was directing that to Elanee or Neeshka, but unfortunately he wasn't.  
Sand said his piece and left the establishment, and Duncan returned to the balcony, only to yell at Khelgar about something relating the ale he was ordering for a refill, while Neeshka was near the fireplace, warming her hands. Bishop was drinking his mug of ale very quietly, and Elanee was the only one I couldn't see in my field of vision.  
I turned my head to Tania, only to find her looking in the direction of the ranger.

"Where were you looking at?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Okay… " – I said, deciding to forget what I saw – "You know who winked at me?"  
"Well I don't know, maybe the KC?"  
"You're supposed to say no, but yes it was him"  
"You know, I can hear you." – he stated, while sitting in one of the empty chairs of the table – "So, where can I find this Caleb?"  
"Down the street, east along the main road." – I said, practically automatic, regretting it a moment later – "And you're very rude, don't sit on the table of people that you don't know!"  
"Well, I'm Xander, but if you would like to know me better, we could go to a room to do proper introductions."  
"I'm Sofia, and I'm going to decline that perverted offer."  
"I'm Tania." – she introduced herself, smiling, while waving her left hand  
"It's always nice to meet beautiful ladies." – Xander got up from his chair – "Well, if any of you ladies wants to take my offer, I'll be in my room, it's the one in the end of the hall. Now if you excuse me."

And he walked to the door that took him to the room area.

"He has a nice ass." – I commented  
"Nothing compared to Bishop's."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks Iridaesin and Looren for the replies! Sorry for the irregular pattern of updates. It's most my fault. I get so easily distracted!


	7. Flirting with Fire

**When The Gods Interfere**

By Adrienne Valentine & TetsuyaTsuki

Chapter 6: Flirting with Fire

By Adrienne Valentine

Summary: When the Gods interfere with destiny, some people get screwed in the process, or so they think.

A/N: The characters are Tania and Sofia, you will get to know them. We now have a genre! All chapters will be in first person unless it's a special case, it will be switching off from Sofia to Tania. Sorry if this confuses anybody. The chapters in which Sofia is narrating are written by her owner, and the same goes with Tania. See below for owners.

Disclaimer: Tania belongs to Adrienne, Sofia belongs to Tetsuya. All else belongs to all those people who made the game.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

The Genre is Humor, mostly, this is for fun, after all. :-) Though there is some Romance.

This chapter is in the POV of: Tania

* * *

"When do you think they'll come back?" Sofia asked me. I merely shrugged. I was busy trying to not be obvious in looking at Bishop. I'm not some boy-crazy

girl, but he's hot. I was about to stand and go over to talk to him when I started hearing yelling from another part of the Inn. I looked over towards the

noise and saw, well... Qara arguing with the two academy students. I sighed and chose to remain seated as she begun lighting things on fire. We probably

looked odd because we were some of the only ones who weren't running around like fools. I sighed and looked at my friend, who looked slightly surprised by

the whole thing, but also amused at this point. I chuckled.

"Down came the rain..." I murmured slightly in a sing song voice, pointing in the direction of one of the fires, just sort of making light of the whole

thing. I begun to chuckle when I noticed that a stream of water was shooting out towards the fire. From me. I glanced over at Sofia, confirming it was

actually coming from me and not somehow through me. When it stopped I begun laughing again. I had been actually mentioning the water that was being used and

how it was dripping from the ceiling and I ended up casting a spell.

"Looks like I found what I can do." I told her with a chuckle. "Wonder when we'll find out what you can do?" She shrugged.

Duncan had already brought the three girls out and we could still hear all the yelling the four of them were doing. We were busy giggling about the whole

situation. I bet some of the other... patrons probably thought we were crazy, but oh well. After all, technically, we're not even supposed to be here, and

yet not only are we somehow magically in Faerun, in Neverwinter, but we happened to arrive not long before the Knight Captain to be and the whole shard and

Shadow Kings thing. I paused, stopping my laughing and leant forward towards her with a conspiritory grin.

"We have to get in on this." I whispered to her.

"In on what?" She asked, though I think that she had some idea at what I was talking about.

"The whole adventure. We have to get in on it."

"You mean the Shadow King one?" She was interested too. Good.

"No, the one where we became pirates and find Drizzt. Of course the whole deal with the Shadow King!"

"Sounds good, but how?"

"First we gotta find out what we can do..." I paused, we could do that soon enough, "And then we find our way in as soon as possible."

"Alright... How would we get 'in' though?" She glanced about while asking me this. I grinned and leaned a bit closer.

"Well, Xander seems to like you."

She looked back at me and looked slightly surprised before blushing a little.

"He's just flirting."

"Maybe, but it might work nonetheless."

"I don't know... I'm still not seeing how this would work out..."

"Well, he doesn't seem to picky about companions!"

"It's not like they seem to leave him with a choice..."

I paused, frowning and thinking before I grinned again.

"Then we'll just have to leave him no choice."

"Oh? And how to do you expect us to do that?"

"We'll think of something, I'm sure."

"Knowing you, it'll involve seducing someone just for fun."

"What's wrong with that? I might get the chance to go for you-know-who, after all."

"Oh will you be quiet about him!"

"Quiet about who?" Someone else's voice asked from right behind Sofia. We both jumped at it, her a little bit more than me, I swear. I'm not jumpy. She was

closer to. We looked up to see who it was and she started blushing when we saw who it was. I smiled and chuckled a little. It just so happened to be Xander,

wearing a mischievious smile on his face. I'm not sure how much he heard, but I get the idea that it wasn't the whole thing. After all, she and I had been

looking around for most of the conversation. Probably decided to sneak up on us and get another chance to flirt. Judging by how he was dressed, I'm gonna

guess he's a rogue, so no real surprise that he could do it. Damn, need to work on my spotting skills, then.

"The ranger in the corner." I answered for her, "I think he looks like fun."

"Yea, and you've been telling me all day!"

Xander gave us a weird look before laughing and shaking his head. I looked away and noticed that Neeshka was filling her pockets from the remaining patrons.

When I heard a chair scraping and, looking over, noticed that he had sat down by us, it was my turn to shake my head. Noticing the partially embarressed but

also interested and stubborn look that she was giving him, I chose to do something she might just kill me for.

"Well, since you're tired of me talking about him, why don't I just go and talk to him instead?"

She glared at me slightly, knowing exactly what I was doing. I winked at her before turning around and walking off, glancing over towards them on my way over

to Bishop. I didn't even bother asking to sit by him. I just sat down in the seat across from him, raising an eyebrow. He had already turned to me by then

and was raising an eyebrow in return. I raised my hand slightly to signal the new barmaid- Qara, it would seem, to bring me a drink. Mead I liked better. It

definitely didn't taste as bad as beer. The bratty socceress walked over, grumbling.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Two meads, on me." I told her, not even bothering to look at her before she walked off.

"You know, I've been told not to trust strange women who walk over and buy me alcohol." Bishop said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Well, and here I was thinking that I was supposed to be the one being careful here..." I told him in the same teasing tone.

"You should be."

I gave him an appraising look as our meads arrived at the table. I handed Qara the coin before she walked off. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to

pocket it all herself. I would've. Then again, I'm not the one nearly blowing up Taverns just because of small petty fights. I took a small glance back at

Sofia and Xander to see how she was handling the whole situation before turning my attention back to Bishop.

"Maybe, but I think I'll take my chances."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry lovelies. I hope to start updating this faster. Blame me. I have horrible memory. I also re-did the prolouge so it's longer! Go check it out!


End file.
